jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DaveA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nabiki and Ranma: Together 4ever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gallicus (Talk) 14:59, 12 October 2010 Plot Description Please look to how the plots of books and films are outlined on for guideline on detailing the plots of the fanfics on this wikia. Do *not* mix in commentary on the story.Gallicus 08:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, this isn't remotely a conventional story. It is not so much about a story plot as it is about development of a running theme of impressions, symbolism, experimentation, and psychological development. Or rather it is a summary of thousands upon thousands of unfiltered media impressions, whether directly or through how it has affected other people, and there is an immense breadth of material compressed into it. (We're literally talking about over a thousand hours of focused work, and no that's not an exaggeration.) Considering this, the available description was the most honest and infromative brief version that I could manage at the time, and it is certainly far preferable to a simple stub. I didn't see an outline in the Wikipedia page that you linked to, but efforts to improve the quality of the page, rather than wholesale deleting anything of interest, are of course appreciated. DaveA 17:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have trimmed the text to better fit a plot description. For an idea of a plot description, use Star Wars as an example, although *any* decent Wikipedia page for a book or film would provide a good example. The plot is simply the outline of events in the story in the order they take place, simple as that, regardless of how unconventional you may feel your story is. The above *isn't* plot description and examples of it will be deleted.Gallicus 18:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Notable Stories I think you've misunderstood what I mean by "notable stories". They have to either focus on said character or introduce a new way of looking at them that then influences later stories (see ''The Bitter End for an example of how it fired up fandom over how Akane Tendo should be portrayed). In addition to this, the story must be well known by the community. Your tale (Vile Fables for Progressive Children) might possibly meet the first criteria ("focus on character"), but doesn't meet the later (well known). I sorry, but because of that, it can't be listed.Gallicus 18:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it definitely introduces a "new way" (back to manga basics actually, but strangely almost nobody had done that with them before) of looking at both Nabiki, Taro, and Kumon Ryu. I completely diverged from fanon, and explored the original character, the extreme textbook sociopath, to a depth that I haven't seen anywhere, while still maintaining her as the protagonist. Nowadays the fanon isn't as prevalent anymore, and I have had over 5000 distinct readers in total, but yeah, it is probably mostly due to Wikipedia. :Nevertheless, Bader doesn't give Nabiki enough of a personality to call her a character, much less a distinctive one. Nor does he use anything resembling the original in any manner. It is simply a long very tedious personal transgendered sex-fantasy that is impossible to base anything on beyond "Anime Addventure" rape- or enslavement-fetischism. I mean, I disagree with the viewpoint of Sic Semper Morituri and the like, but there is still a character there, and a foundation in the original. I'm removing "Nabiki1/2", and add Ill Met by Starlight instead. Additionally, "Older" is sort of well known but definitely doesn't introduce an influential new way of looking at the character. I Want a Refund (which I also disagree with) fulfills both criteria better. DaveA 09:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I can understand your point of view on Nabiki ½, as I'm not a fan of Bader's work either. But I am trying to keep an objective view of the fanfic output and not colour the wiki with my personal opinions. I agree that Ill Met by Starlight is probably a better story to list in its place. As for the character of Ryu in fanfiction, you'll have to remember that a lot of fics featuring him were written during the fandom heyday (1994~2000) by author's without reliable access to the later volumes of the source material. Viz took forever to release the series in English (the last volume came out in 2006!).Gallicus 10:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I still maintain that this is the most prominent usage of Ryu that I have seen, and I first got the notion from the "interpretations" of Ranma as a militaristic bloodcrazed testosterone-poisoned "badass", which caused the reaction: If you want to write that type of character there is only one that fits among the Ranma cast, and it definitely isn't the title character. ::Speaking of The Bitter End, I can understand the view about Akane, but why contrasting her with Ukyo of all people, who is even more short-fused, violent, and definitely underhanded, than she is? DaveA 10:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC)